Provocative and Talkative
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: A simple little piece of writing in Derek's perspective, babbling about little things that don't matter. But, can you talk about something, until it matters? Really awful summary. So please read, anyway.


**I really didn't plan on writing this. I was just listening to this song **

**(Curse of the Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For) **

**and I just wanted to try and write something for it, since I love it so much!**

**But it is pointless. All fluffy.**

**So, here it is I guess!**

I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit  
But my wit won't allow it  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
we go where the money goes

I've always been very good with my words. I could sweet talk anyone into doing what I wanted. I got myself out of trouble, and convinced people of things. Of course, I never had to use my mad skill of gab to get a date. As Derek Venturi, I needn't say a word. All I had to do was be there, and then I'd have five girls waiting to be picked for a Saturday night with me.

I was also quite gifted with one liners, that were never under the breath. And that talent began to absolutely shine when my father married Nora and I was thrown into the same house as Casey. Or really, she was thrown into a house with me. And when she landed, she crushed me.

I can fully say that I do not like Casey. I loathe her. With a passion, I loathe her. That's probably where the attraction comes from. Yeah, I really can't stand her at all, and we fight all the time, but damn, those are heated fights. So, I guess I couldn't help but become attracted to her. She's got a figure. I guess for her it's a curse of curves, because she just doesn't know how to work her figure. But she has one, and that's enough for any guy.

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

It's kind of fun, fighting with someone who I think is hot. Because it's a whole different feeling. Instead of shoving my tongue down her throat like I would with any other girl who I was attracted to, I scream at her, I plot and scheme against her, and I completely drive her crazy in a way that I don't usually do with girls. It's great, because she talks as much as I do, so it's a war of the words, and she's very energetic. Once we start something, she won't stop until I win, or we both have to walk away. So far, I'm doing very well at getting under her skin, but I'm telling you, she might just win sometime soon. Because she can get under my skin too. Which is interesting, because I'm not used to a girl, or anyone really, fighting back to me.

We have some things in common,like how long we can run on in our fights, and we are both scheming, though I'm much better at it. A big difference is that she is quite conservative in her look (not to be mixed with her personality, which is really very provocative), and I am pretty, well, conceited. And she points that out every day. She says I'm as shallow as a shower, which I think is funny.

Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words  
It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
And you're on the gossip team  
You're making something out of nothing  
And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes

No matter how much we clash, I've begun to realize lately, that that's what has us so entangled in our fights. Somehow our differences seem to mold into each other like a perfect fit. And the more I think about it, which I try not to because of the conclusion, I become more attracted to her. Like her bone structure, it just says that it's meant to be touched. Not that I really want to. Much.

And then, the more I become attracted, I pay attention to her. That's where I'm screwing up. When I pay attention to her, I have no choice but to pay attention to her personality. Which is surprisingly almost as attractive as her looks are. Damn it.

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win

You know, just talking about it makes me think of my opinion on her, and I'm not happy to say that it's changing. Thinking sucks. Because when you do it, you might have to reevaluate some things. Like feelings. Because, Casey really is cool. Just not to me, because that's how we are together. But you start to wonder how it would be like to be someone she cared about. To care about her.

We All have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah, that's where mine go  
that's where mine go  
We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah that's where mine go  
Where the reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Don't you hate it when reality catches up to you. It sort of stings when you're faced with it, especially if you try to deny it. I haven't denied anything. I haven't. Okay, I have. I even just tried to deny that I denied. That's kind of sad. Okay, so maybe I don't _loathe _Casey. Not completely. Maybe I even kind of...like her. Ew, I just said that. Wait, no, no more denying.

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
With skin you'll win  
Skin you'll win

Don't you just love to hate people!

Until you start loving more than hating, right?

**I just wanted to write this.**

**I think it' pretty pointless, and all fluff, and not all that good.**

**But I still want reviews! Bad, good, bored, whatever! Just give me a REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**Love!**

♥**XO♥XO♥**

**HeartsHugs&Kisses**

**-Tarryn**


End file.
